


The Whole Hollow

by Trace_Carter



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trace_Carter/pseuds/Trace_Carter
Summary: In a twist of fate, Ichigo Kurosaki died on his 15th birthday. Instead of becoming a plus, he was pulled into his inner world and ended up becoming a unique creature: a Hollow with a human heart. How will he deal with this?





	The Whole Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Old Man Zangetsu will be Ichigo's Shinigami powers, and Hollow Zangetsu will just be his hollow.

A white creature with a reptilian tail and red designs across its skin crept through the night. It had grey fur on its wrists and clawed hands. On its face was a white skull mask with red designs and shaggy orange hair and in the center of its chest was a large hole that went all the way through its chest. The creature in question was a Hollow, a spirit that was consumed by hunger and despair and transformed into a monstrous form.

The Hollow crept through the streets to a small clinic and took advantage of its spectral body to pass through the wall and into a dining room where three people were waiting.

"Ichi-nii!" said a young girl with short, light brown hair, wearing an apron over a yellow hoodie and blue jeans, as she ran up to hug the Hollow's leg, "You're home!"

"Alright Yuzu," said a girl with short black hair wearing a blue and black shirt, "give him some room. I'm sure Ichi-nii has had a tiring day."

"Alright," said Yuzu, "do you want dinner, Ichi-nii?"

" **I wouldn't mind,** " said the Hollow who's name was Ichigo, " **thanks Yuzu.** "

Yuzu ran into the kitchen while Ichigo thought back to what had happened to make him like this.

xXflashbackXx

_Ichigo was walking with his sisters as they headed home from eating at a Family Restaurant to celebrate his 15th birthday. He had messy orange hair and fair skin and wore a white shirt with red and blue bars going across it over a dark blue shirt and blue jeans._

_He had a rare smile on his face while he held his sisters' hands as they walked through the streets. This was in part because his immature father was busy at the clinic and couldn't make the party, meaning he wouldn't be able to publically embarrass him._

_"That was a great dinner," said Ichigo, "thanks Yuzu, Karin."_

_"Don't mention it, Ichi-nii," said Karin with a smile, "besides, it was Yuzu's idea."_

_The brown haired girl nodded, "Karin and I saved our allowance for months to pay for this."_

_"Well thanks," said Ichigo, "it was a great birthday present."_

_The three of them smiled and chatted as the approached a street and began to cross. Suddenly a light shone upon them and they saw a car speeding toward them._

_It was one of those moments when the mind speeds up to an extent that the world seemed to slow to a crawl. Ichigo moved faster than he had ever moved before, the desire to protect his sisters filling his body and giving it the strength needed to grab both of them and hurl them across the street and to safety before the car slammed into him, sending him spinning through the air to land on the ground._

_"ICHI-NII!" yelled Karin and Yuzu as they rushed to their brother's side._

_Ichigo could feel that several of his ribs on his right side had been broken and judging by the pain and the blood he was coughing up, his lung had been pierced as well._

_"Ichi-nii! You can't die!" exclaimed Yuzu with tears flowing from her eyes._

_"Hang on Ichi-nii," said Karin as she struggled to contain her own tears._

_'Yuzu, Karin,' thought Ichigo as his vision faded._

_xXsceneXx_

_Ichigo suddenly opened his eyes to find himself lying on his back on the side of a large skyscraper. Getting to his feet, he saw that he was in what looked like a large city flipped sideways._

_"Where am I?" wondered Ichigo._

_"You are within your soul," said a deep voice._

_Ichigo turned to see a man standing on a flagpole. The man wore a black cloak with ragged edges and had dark brown hair and sunglasses._

_"Who are you?" asked Ichigo._

_"That question will have to wait," said the man as several of the buildings began to disintegrate, "You have a more pressing issue to deal with."_

_" **You got that right!** " said a distorted version of Ichigo's voice, causing Ichigo to turn around and see a copy of himself wearing a shihakusho. The copy was all white, skin, hair, and clothes were all bleached white. His eyes had black sclera and golden irises and he held a large white blade resembling a large carving knife._

_" **Don't just look dumbfounded,** " laughed the bleached doppelganger, " **It would be a shame to kill you with that look.** "_

_"What?" exclaimed Ichigo before he was forced to roll to dodge a swing of the blade._

_" **Shut up and die!** " yelled the copy as he continued his attack._

_"Ichigo," said the cloaked man, "you will not be able to defeat him like this."_

_"Then help me!" cried out Ichigo as the copy threw his sword at him._

_"Very well, Ichigo," said the man as he shot toward Ichigo._

_The man transformed into a black mist that flowed around Ichigo and transformed into a hazy Shihakusho with a black sword that matched his copy's._

_" **No way!** " exclaimed the copy._

_Ichigo raised his sword, following his instincts and swung it down, sending a massive wave of energy that tore through the building they were standing on as it flew at the dopleganger._

_" **DAMNITTTT!** " yelled the bleached copy as he was consumed by the energy leaving behind a white mask with red designs._

_Ichigo fell to his knees as the shihakusho turned to mist and formed back into the cloaked man, causing Ichigo to fall to his knees as more of the buildings began to shatter._

_"What's going on?" asked Ichigo._

_"You have defeated your foe," said the man, "but your soul is already deteriorating."_

_"You mean I'm dying?" asked Ichigo._

_"Yes," said the man, "but you can survive."_

_"How?" asked Ichigo._

_"Tell me," said the man as the world around them dissolved, "what is your resolve? What will you live for?"_

_"What would I live for?" murmured Ichigo, "I would live for my sisters. I would live so I can protect them and everyone else. I would live to protect."_

_"Indeed," said the man as he picked the mask off of the ground, "now live on, Ichigo Kurosaki, the One Protector."_

_The man then crushed the mask, turning it into a white mist that flowed over Ichigo's body as the world completely disintegrated._

_"Goodbye Ichigo Kurosaki," said the man, "we will never meet again, so I will tell you this. My name, is Zangetsu."_

_xXsceneXx_

_While this was happening, Yuzu and Karin were at their brother's side, holding his hand as his life faded. Suddenly there was a burst of pressure that knocked the two girls down and the blood flowing from Ichigo's mouth tuned white and began to flow across his face and body, forming white skin and a demonic mask._

_"Ichi-nii?" said Yuzu in fear._

_The creature then let out a loud roar and took a step toward the girls._

_" **Ka…rin. Yu…zu,** " said the creature said in a familiar voice._

_"Ichi-nii," said Karin hesitantly, "is that you?"_

_Before the creature could respond, a barrage of arrows made of blue light rained down, forcing the creature that had once been their brother to jump back. A thin teen with black hair and glasses jumped down holding a bow made of blue energy in his hands._

_"You two get back," said the archer, "I'll take care of this Hollow."_

_"No!" yelled Yuzu as she and Karin rushed to stand between the creature and the archer._

_"What are you doing?!" yelled the archer, "He'll kill you!"_

_"He won't!" insisted Yuzu before turning to the Hollow, "Because older brothers are born first to protect the younger siblings."_

_Yuzu then ran over and embraced the Hollow, with Karin rushing to as well, "Don't worry, Ichi-nii. Everything will be fine."_

_" **Karin, Yuzu,** " said the Hollow as it began to return the embrace, " **I'm sorry.** "_

_"Impossible," said the archer, "a Hollow showing compassion?"_

_"Come on, Ichi-nii," said Karin, "lets get you home."_

xXflashback endXx

Ichigo's father hadn't taken the news well, but after a while, things calmed down. Ichigo thanked Yuzu when she brought him a plate of food. Even as a monster, he still loved his sister's cooking.

Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo's father was often busy during dinnertime. He had calmed down and matured after the accident, though he did scream like a girl when his two daughters walked through the front door with their Hollowfied brother. It seemed he had realized that the duty of raising his daughters and protecting them had fallen upon him, now that their brother had to hide.

As Ichigo ate, he heard a ethereal roar and put down his plate.

"Don't worry, Ichi-nii," said Yuzu, having heard the roar herself, "I'll keep your food warm."

"Try not to track the blood on the carpet this time," said Karin, "Otou-san made us clean it."

" **Alright,** " said Ichigo, " **I'm off.** "

And with that, Ichigo rushed out the door to hunt the Hollow that was stupid enough to enter the town under his protection. After all, he was the One Protector.

 


End file.
